


Golden

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-07
Updated: 2003-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Golden

He'd been distracted, he thought. He'd been manipulated was so subtly and easily, he hadn't even realized until too late. Hardly flashy or obvious, nothing like the transmutation of lead into gold, Peter Ross had been just as surely irrevocably changed.

But it was necessary. Standing with the president-elect, staring into a sea of faces, no one was looking at him. Someday, though, they might, and then he would need Lex's help again.

Clark, Chloe, his wife... no one could never know.

No wizard in history could compare to the power of Lex Luthor in control of a desperate man.


End file.
